Drugs And Other Addictions
by xana4
Summary: It's kind of the same for me. I can only get my fix when I touch her, kiss her or…well, you get the picture! Densi


**AN: This is a one-shot. My excuse to write this is…well, I don't really have one, I guess. I was watching a movie called "Never been kissed" with my sister-in-law and I got so bored half-way through the movie that this plot appeared in my mind. I wrote it as soon as the movie ended. Tell me what you think about it, please. Enjoy ;-)**

It's just another normal interrogation. Deeks is inside with the guy who has the information they need to catch a drug dealer who killed a marine. The only problem is that the guy is completely stoned and not interested in cooperating with them.

And Deeks is starting to get somewhat frustrated. "Come on, you know we won't let you go before you tell us what we want to know."

The guy leans back on the chair and shrugs. "I'm not saying a word."

Then, Deeks gets an idea that might help them a lot. With a smirk, he leans forward. "You're high."

The guy frowns but ends up shrugging once again. "Are you going to arrest me for that?"

Deeks shakes his head. "Of course I'm not."

The guy looks at him like as if he's completely crazy. "Then what's your point?"

Deeks shrugs and leans back on his chair too, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I was simply stating the obvious."

Mike laughs sarcastically. "Wow, another smart agent. That's amazing."

Deeks struggles to keep his cool. "I'm not an agent. I'm a cop."

Mike squints at him, trying to figure out his plan, before laughing once again. "Are you angry because I hit on that pretty girl that was with you?"

Deeks shakes his head, knowing he's talking about Kensi. "She's hot. I can't really blame you for that."

Mike nods with a smirk on his face. "She looks good enough to eat."

"Listen, we can talk about useless things for as long as you want. I'm not in a hurry. But, in one or two hours, you're going to need more drugs and you'll need to get out of here to get your fix."

The guy frowns with a suspicious look on his face. "How do you know that?"

Deeks almost rolls his eyes at the stupidity of that question. "I've been doing this for years now."

He shrugs and Deeks starts to think the guy will soon develop a problem on his shoulders from all that shrugging. "Have you ever tried?"

A brilliant idea takes over his brain to make the guy talk and Deeks decides it can't hurt. So, after looking around and pretend he's making sure no one is listening, he leans in and whispers. "I'm kind of an addict myself."

Mike nods, not looking suspicious at all. "How did you start?"

Deeks sighs, pretending to be remembering a painful memory. "The temptation was too strong to resist. How did you start?"

The guy nods, giving the impression he understands what he's talking about. "After my grandmother died, I hurt all over. A guy gave me a pill and it stopped the pain."

Finally, they're getting somewhere. "It's the name of that guy that I need."

Mike, however, is not ready to end this conversation. "Tell me more about your addiction."

Deeks plays along for the sake of this case. They really need that guy's name and, as far as they can tell, only this guy will tell them such a thing. "I can't go more than a few hours without getting my fix. I never knew it would be like this, you know?"

Mike nods, interested on his story. "What's your drug?"

Deeks was hoping he wouldn't ask him that question but it's too late to turn back now. "It's that pretty girl you hit on earlier today."

Mike looks at him as if he's crazy once again and shakes his head. "That's not a drug!"

Deeks has a different opinion. "Actually, it is. Loving a woman is just like taking a very good drug. You should try it."

Mike seems to understand this but the questions aren't over. "If you work with her, you're always seeing her. You don't need to go more than just a few minutes a day without getting your fix."

Deeks is starting to get even more frustrated with this talk but he refuses to give up. "Let me ask you something. When you need to take your drug, is staring at it good enough for you?"

Mike shakes his head. "No, of course it isn't."

"It's kind of the same for me. I can only get my fix when I touch her, kiss her or…well, you get the picture."

Mike is in silence for a few seconds but ends up asking him yet another question. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Deeks nods. There's no point denying it. The guys already know, anyway. "Yes, she's my girlfriend."

Mike grins and Deeks knows he's up to something. "Is she watching this, right now?"

He frowns but nods. "Yes, I think she is."

Mike bursts out laughing at this. "And you're comparing her to a drug? Dude, I'm high and I wouldn't do that. You just compared your girlfriend to cocaine. She's going to kick your ass, man!"

And Deeks knows he's probably right about that one.

As soon as he gets a name, Deeks walks out of the interrogation room to find Sam and Callen smirking at him, unable to keep their amusements to themselves.

He notices right away that his partner is not there. "Where's Kensi?"

Sam is the one who answers him, barely keeping the laughter inside. "She's outside cleaning the blood from her car."

Callen nods and continues. "She didn't hear you comparing your relationship to a drug addiction, if that's what worries you."

Deeks is slightly happy with that and relieved but tries to defend himself in front of the guys. "Hey, I got us a name!"

Sam nods. "And you have that to defend yourself with."

Deeks smiles, trying to hide how nervous he feels right now. "You guys are not going to tell her about this, right?"

Sam does his best serious expression and shakes his head. "Of course we're not, Deeks."

Callen nods to support his partner's sentence. "Yeah, Eric has the whole thing in video. We'll show her."

Deeks opens his mouth to say something but closes it quickly as soon as he notices that Kensi just walked into the room. "You'll show her what?"

He answers quickly and without even thinking about what's he's saying. "Nothing, honey."

He regrets his words a second later, when she looks at him with a frown on her face and a lot of suspicion. "What did you do?"

Deeks tries to defend himself but some things are just not worth doing. He already knows he's screwed. "Why do you automatically assume that I've done something wrong?"

Kensi knows that as well as he does and pushes just a bit further. "You never call me honey. So start talking."

Callen is the one who ends up giving her the answer she wants, not being able to keep his amusement hidden for any longer. "He compared you to cocaine."

Kensi turns to him with a look of disbelief mixed with anger on her face. "What?"

Yep, he's screwed.

**X**

**X**

**Reviews make me write many more one-shots, by the way.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
